custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle the Next Chapter Characters
List of Characters inside of Bionicle the Next Chapter Timmyh198's Shadus, Toa of Shadows Valla, Toa of Magnetism Xantha Nyxos, the Void Varius, Toa of Fire Dark Shadus/Toa Kage Light Shadus The Harvester Tahu-of-fire's Glacies, an Agori Matori from Ko-Magna. Glacies spent a chunk of the roleplay (and a few years before it) as a hired gun with a wild scheme to break his friend Petram out of the Fortress of Darkness. This brought him into league with Shadus and Sylah, who in turn got Rahzahkea to aid them, after which they found Arilam and Orokal who had freed Petram (which lead to them teaming up) and then they found Vashari sleeping in a cart. Thus the Vanguard of New Atero was formed. Despite being a mere Matori, Glacies was able to keep up with the Vanguard in their crazy battles. This made him possibly the most impressive of the Vanguard (fight me!), although Petram usually had his back. Unfortunately Petram lost control of his mind to Improbus and killed Glacies by throwing a spear into his gut. Glacies used his last moments to write letters to all the members of the Vanguard (exempting Ithmys and Sevair, who had just joined). Glacies' role with the Vanguard, his sense of humor, and his touching last words make him sorely missed. Even Tahu-of-Fire isn't happy with his death, and he'd been planning it for months. Petram, Glacies best friend. He was originally held captive by Velika, but a prison break aided by Vashari led him to New Atero. He worked with the other toa until he was possessed by Improbus who killed Glacies with Petram's body. Improbus, a servant of Velika. Currently possessing Petram. Escravo Stotie Caybluk Sicarius Bayor, a skrall who assists the Vanguard with fighting evil people. Stampede/Vashwhyssrs Vashari is a member of the Vanguard (vanguard is the good guys by the way). He wondered where he belonged, joining the empire at one point, until he joined the Vanguard and assisted them in there endeavors. Torok is some evil god. That's all for now :) Vearahza The Hunter The Hunter ('cause his name is too long) was a Skakdi that Torok modified in order to sate his eternal hunger for toa. Um... Well now he's an immortal Skakdi who hunts toa because he thinks they're tasty. Hanah Hanah is another fanatic of Torok. She's also immortal. She's good now. Solorok Is a sapient star that Torok animated with his power. He's very heartless and evil. He can also shoot lasers of star brightness. Varo and Salih are matoran that Vashari rescued from Necrosis. Rolvik is a fanatic of Torok that blew himself up because of "chaos" Kaliva is some architect. Rolvik Number 4742 is an alternate Rolvik. He's good. Gold Teridax Is the alternate teridax from the alternate universe. He builds things Makuta Antroz Is an alternate antroz from the same universe as gold teridax. He's a friend of Vashari. Takua Is a friend of Vashari. The White Knight Famose Venere the Third Monarch Gran Satān the Seventh Monarch Darthvega Rahzahkea, a Toa of Psionics from a forgotten age. Blessed with a sword of eldritch power and a powerful mask, his zeal for justice and idealism have long since been dulled, replaced with a burgeoning hatred of the monsters that have attacked New Atero. It's going to get him hurt someday. Sylah, a former Vo-Matoran turned mutant abomination turned technically-still-not-a-Toa with powers over Lightning and Shadow (also Darkspace but we don't talk about that here). Though still burdened by the past and the monsters within, she has moved on much better than Rahzahkea, and serves in the Vanguard alongside him, defending their newfound home. Kirathel , a golden, Makuta-like being codified as a Demiurge, who forsook her place to destroy her world's cosmic order and replace it with perfect madness. Light Is Not Good, and she is not good either. Perhaps once, but....no more. Shard, a late Toa of Iron. Once a hero, turned a dark, and cruel mirror of himself, he fought alongside the Vanguard with the sole goal of inflicting pain and torment on the demons that attacked New Atero. He spurned both 'Kea and Sylah, his former friends, until his very end. He is not missed. The Heralds, broken, malformed clones of people Kirathel once knew, created to "aid" the Vanguard; - Inferna, a Rahkshi-Girl-Stereotype that somehow parasitized her own pain to gain more power, with powers over fire. Oddly enough she was the most helpful to the heroes. She's dead now. - "Not-Kiyara", a ghostlike thing that could teleport and turn intangible. He literally never did anything besides fly around and cackle evilly. He's also dead now. - Lumos, a very, very sad Hau-bearing Toa with the amazingly unimpressive power of being a living Mask of Illumination that could also fly. He was nice, but didn't really do anything. He's also dead now. - Selarial, aka Not-Eclipse, a fragile, golden clone of Kirathel with even less reason to be evil, and the (ironic) ability to project a weakness field (that is also amazingly unhelpful because AOE attacks). She offered to help the heroes, but given that she did it after almost turning one of them into a Marendar-rip-off, she was rebuffed, and was real broken up about it. Though the Vanguard confronted her at the Tower, she eventually agreed to let them pass, and a giant clone of Teridax cast her into the fire (don't ask). Is she dead? The Wrathbringer, El-Arachis, the Destroyer of All, the Sister-Brother of the Nail-Bearer. The Thing That Should Not Be Alive. A monster from beyond time, a lonely, cruel god with no interest in chaos or order. All creation will not bow, creation will not serve it. Creation shall cease. Order shall cease. Chaos shall cease. And there shall be nothing, but in that nothing it will reclaim its lost kin. And it will not be alone. Kiyara, a Brutakan "scientist" who served Kirathel out of a perverted affection. A monstrum ex nihlo, with no excuse to justify his cruelty, just a penchant for making monsters, all in service of his only true "love". A madman who needed to be put down. A pity they failed. Abienuva Arilam is a toa of plasma that was originally a toa of lightning. He joined the empire to look for his friend, Orokal, and he found him in Velika's prison. He then helped Petram during the prison break and joined the Vanguard. After a battle with Torok, he was granted a wish by the god because of his unity. He chose to change his identity and became a plasma toa. He also got more edgy, 'cause Orokal mysteriously disappeared.. Orokal is a fire toa and a friend of Arilam. He's optimistic and brave but was captured by Velika, and was going to be experimented on(?) until his friend Arilam, as well as Vashari assisted him in a prison break. He joined the Vanguard but has recently disappeared mysteriously.. Cloak Is a toa of Psionics... A very mysterious one. He was forcefully turned a toa, so he was forced the power to hear the thoughts of every being around him. He was driven into insanity by this. He became evil and bad. However, he did assist the toa in defeating the wrathbringer, but he disappeared without a trace... Grim Jayzor17's Lync - Toa of Air, serving with the Vanguard to avoid a prison sentence Ticeli - Toa of Sonics, Nekra Corp Liaison to the Vanguard, former Head of Engineering for Nekra Malvo - Toa of Iron, Founder and CEO of Nekra Corp Pheore - Toa of Plasma, Nekra Corp Liaison to the Vanguard, Head of Security for Nekra Borom - Skrall, Leader of the Storm, former General of the Empire of Darkness Zhiode - Sister Skrall, Lieutenant to Borom Crystalia - Toa of Gravity, Assassin, servant to Borom Syreio - Vortixx, Head of Engineering for Nekra, formerly an Ussal Corp scientist Borum - Skrall, soldier in the Iron Legion, former soldier of the Empire of Darkness Tathel - Toa of the Green, soldier and field medic in the New Order's Toa Army Seriac - Glatorian of Earth, traveler from Bota Magna, Vanguard wannabe Terenoa - Vorox, traveler from Bota Magna, Vanguard wannabe Junior743's Toa Vavo KAI_BORG's Kelt Velta Venti Yami Marlon Ikuli Gatora Ignite Lehine Snippet Iksel Kelratz/Nekrat Necrozz Deathless/Tirrel Nelvetta Mellex Visorak Queen Thresh Pen Shard Fel Kore Setoph Ashtifa Sitil/Kibe Gatekeeper Shred Dragos Sploonk/Faceless Bio Venture & Cortex Her Deceased/Inactive Kaeren, Toa of Fire. The former leader of New Atero's military and former mod Flexhero's character. (vanished along with the Council) The Council of New Atero, composed of Takanuva, Nokama, Vakama, and several others. (vanished during Marendar's second attack, presumed dead) Ishappa, Toa of Psionics. Reluctant hero with a strange past, who joined the Empire. Presumed dead after Hanah's attack of said fortress. Varlox - A skakdi of iron who posed as a Skrall chieftain and adopted Carbos. Was killed by Carbos' laser vision. Carbos - A skakdi of iron who was raised by Varlox. He later rebelled against his adopted father, killing him, and joined New Atero. His time after that was often troubled and thus he has chosen to disappear. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Spordan(original) - A Toa of fire who sacrificed himself to defeat Mother, only for her to survive inside Carbos. Strangely enough, he's reappeared on multiple occasions, breaking the fourth wall when he does. Project 42: Guyan - A Toa android created by Makuro, but turned evil. Was supposedly destroyed. Bob - an evil Toa of psionic that was driven insane by the fact that he's actually fiction. He's also responsible for Spordan's insanity. His brain was destroyed by Onisani via a psionic bullet. Toa Altera - A Toa team from another universe that was hunted by Onisani. They all died saving New Atero from Guyan, except for Stairon, but his whereabouts are unknown. Rhidorak - Formerly a group of Visorak that were merged together by energized protodermis. He seemed intelligent at first, but later went feral and retreated somewhere underground. Iklis - A nomadic Toa of Ice who wandered Bara Magna desert. Was killed protecting the Toa Altera from Onisani. Carvan - Iklis' Agori sidekick who also perished protecting the Toa Altera. Avoria - A Matoran who was transformed into a Toa of Light, but was lost in another dimension. Necrosis. A major villain in the RP. He was a Shadow Toa who later gained godlike powers. He led the invasion on New Atero but was defeated by the Vanguard. He later used the Ordon to get godlike power, making him a threat yet again, but he was killed by The Composite(AKA The Wrathbringer). Mother - an evil shadow entity (formerly Toa) that attempted to conquer New Atero. She was later trapped in the form of a hammer before being destroyed alongside Necrosis by the composite. Onisani, the Huntsman. A hunter who attacked Toa and joined Necrosis. Also killed by The Composite. Velika - Former leader of The Empire. He was the main villain for the roleplay for a long time. He was challenged by Solorok and was killed. Improbus - A Toa of Psionics, head interogator for the Empire. Was killed in an explosion while trying to play tag-you're-it with Hannah. However, it was said at the end of his dying post that he transferred his conscious to a "mind slave." Makuro (retconned) Mackenzie (retconned) Spordan (reality warped)(retconned) Impora (retconned) Nahka (retconned) Luekos/Skatos (retconned) Geni (retconned) Mataivas (retconned) Nusimia (retconned) Korge (retconned) Vezakarda (retconned) Roaka (retconned) Tuik, Turaga of Sound Camari, Toa of Fire Battar Faxba Gacrus Dantos Prophet (Mark IX and X) The Hood Limbo Varka, the Consumer Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter